Scarlet Love Song
by Sui Felton
Summary: Dime, ¿volarías conmigo? Creo firmemente en que nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces, cantaré esta canción de amor escarlata. Algún día lograré llegar a donde tú estás, e incluso si el eterno flujo del tiempo desaparece, mis recuerdos de ti brillarán como un milagro.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Scarlet Love Song  
Pairing: Judal centric. Sinbad/Judal, Aladdin/Judal, Kouen/Judal  
Warnings: OOCness, creo… SIN BETEAR  
Género: YAOI  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Disclaimer: "Magi: The labyrinth of Magic" es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka, Weekly Shōnen Sunday y sus asociados. No gano nada con este escrito.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**Scarlet Love Song**

**-Prólogo-**

. . .**  
**

Aladdin abrió los ojos y sintió las vibraciones del Rukh alrededor de su cuerpo, que flotaba en aquel blanco e iluminado lugar.

―¿Estás seguro que quieres saber? Quizás sea demasiado pronto para ti... ―dijo una profunda voz masculina.

El joven de cabello azul sostuvo su cetro con fuerza y asintió. La mirada suave, pero a la vez determinada del Magi no cambió en lo absoluto.

―Necesito... Quiero entender por qué estoy aquí... Necesito entender el significado de todas estas visiones.

El Rukh palpitó un par de veces y flotó hasta colocarse delante de él, para después convertirse en un espejo gigantesco que resplandecía con una luz dorada.

―Tú has nacido muchas veces, Aladdin. Has caminado por el mundo en incontables ocasiones, vivido todo tipo de experiencias y conocido a un gran número de personas. Lo has hecho, pero no puedes recordarlo ―dijo aquella voz con serenidad, mientras el espejo comenzaba a mostrarle al Magi diferentes imágenes y sucesos en los que él, o versiones más jóvenes o mayores de su persona, habían formado parte a través de los siglos.

Aladdin miró todo con atención, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón en la nuca. Tenía la boca seca y los ojos muy abiertos, su cuerpo fue recorrido por todo tipo de emociones a una gran velocidad y, finalmente, cuando sintió que todo aquello comenzaba a ser insoportable, el espejo se detuvo en la imagen de un pequeño niño de largo cabello negro y ojos azules que sonreía felizmente mientras le extendía una rosa de color azul.

El Magi miró el reflejo por unos instantes con la boca abierta.

―¿Q-Quién...? ―murmuró con voz ahogada, incapaz de completar la pregunta.

―Tú deberías saber quién es. Quizás haya crecido, pero no hasta el punto de ser irreconocible ―dijo aquella voz.

El espejo brilló una vez más y las imágenes comenzaron a circular nuevamente. Aunque enfocadas en el mismo niño esta vez. El pequeño riendo, jugando, abrazando a su madre, comiendo con su padre. Siempre alegre y feliz.

Aladdin alzó una mano y, de manera inconsciente, dejó que sus dedos descansaran en el cristal.

―No puede ser... ―murmuró nuevamente mientras estudiaba cada pequeño detalle del rostro de aquel niño.

―Eso fue en tu vida anterior... Antes de que fuera tomado y lanzado directo en el abismo ―dijo la voz con tristeza.

―¿Entonces le conocí? ¿De verdad? ¿Estos sueños que he estado teniendo en realidad son recuerdos? ―preguntó Aladdin con incredulidad.

―En aquel entonces él acababa de cumplir cinco años y vivía en una pequeña aldea del este con sus padres. Su familia era humilde y se dedicaba al campo. Fue justamente ahí donde tú lo conociste.

Aladdin abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo al ver que, del otro lado del espejo, una versión un par de años mayor de él se detenía justo delante del niño, quien se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, rodeado por los animales de la zona.

Ambos chicos separaron los labios a la vez para llamar al pequeño, pero sólo la voz de Aladdin resonó en aquel lugar.

―Judal...

El Rukh a su alrededor palpitó una vez más y las pequeñas aves de luz comenzaron a revolotear en todas direcciones, desesperadas. El espejo se hizo pedazos a los pocos segundos.

Aladdin miró sus manos por unos instantes y después las apretó hasta convertirlas en puños.

―¿Estuve allí y no detuve a Al Sarmen? ¿Lo dejé caer en la depravación así sin más? ―dijo con voz baja e impotente.

―En aquel entonces no tenías los poderes de un Magi, tan sólo eras un hechicero. Además tu tiempo en esa era estaba a punto de terminar, es por eso que no pudiste hacer nada ―la voz se detuvo por unos instantes y después continuó―. Esa organización había estado cazándolo durante siglos, esperando por su reencarnación, pues los otros dos Magi eran demasiado poderosos como para poder ser manipulados. El resto ya lo sabes.

Aladdin bajó la mirada y recordó todo aquello que había vivido con Judal. Desde sus enfrentamientos hasta aquellas raras y a la vez emocionantes conversaciones que habían logrado sostener en los últimos años.

―Desde que lo vi por primera vez tuve esta extraña sensación... Que mi destino era detenerlo... ―murmuró mientras apretaba su cetro con fuerza―. Dime, Solomon, ¿todo esto es una coincidencia? ¿Por qué han despertado mis poderes hasta ahora?

―Las coincidencias no existen, Aladdin. Tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo ―dijo la voz de Solomon con tranquilidad, después añadió de manera más firme―: Debes alejarlo del abismo de la depravación y llevarlo de regreso al Rukh, que muere por estar a su lado, por sentir su alma otra vez.

Aladdin alzó el rostro ante aquellas palabras y esta vez se encontró con la figura traslucida de un hombre de largo cabello negro.

―Tú eres...

Solomon asintió y señaló con su dedo índice directo al pecho… _al corazón_ del joven Magi.

―Sé que tú también puedes sentirlo. El equilibrio está a punto de desaparecer... Ya no hay tiempo.

Aladdin alzó una mano y trató de avanzar hacia el otro, pero el Rukh comenzó a agitarse una vez más, arrastrándolo cada vez más lejos.

―¡Espera! ¡Aún hay muchas cosas que necesito…!

―Lo sabrás en su momento ―interrumpió Solomon, luego agregó con una pequeña sonrisa―. _Él_ también lo recordará a su debido tiempo.

Aladdin no pudo decir nada más, pues fue llevado una vez más a la realidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de Magi Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Quisiera comenzar disculpándome desde ya por las incoherencias que puedan encontrar en este fic. A pesar de que sigo el manga debo decir que aún me confunden algunas cosillas así que lamento mucho si este fic no se apega demasiado al canon u,u

En fin, prometo actualizar cada vez que me sea posible, siempre y cuando la musa y la vida real cooperen, desde luego. Igualmente, advierto que los updates pueden ser tardados ya que tengo algunas historias en proceso. Lo siento.

Ah sí, aclaro que en este fic más de uno tendrá un pedazo de mí amado y bello Judal. Espero que no estén demasiado incómodos con eso…

Igualmente, muchas gracias por leer.

Recuerden que los comentarios son amor.

~Sui~ (*^▽^*)


	2. Capítulo 1

Título: Scarlet Love Song  
Pairing: Judal centric. Sinbad/Judal, Aladdin/Judal, Kouen/Judal, Judal/Hakuryuu  
Warnings: SIN BETEAR  
Género: YAOI  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Disclaimer: "Magi: The labyrinth of Magic" es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka, Weekly Shōnen Sunday y sus asociados. No gano nada con este escrito.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**Scarlet Love Song  
-Capítulo 1-**

―¡Ren-niisama!

Kougyoku abrió la puerta con fuerza, sin tomar en cuenta los desesperados esfuerzos Ka-Koubun por detenerla. Kouen, por su parte, alzó la mirada de la pila de documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y la miró por un instante, luego hizo un movimiento de mano y todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, a excepción de su media hermana, se retiraron al instante.

―¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, Kougyoku? ―preguntó el mayor con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba contra el respaldo de su cómodo sillón.

La chica caminó rápidamente hacia él, casi tropezando con las finas sedas de su vestido, y lo miró suplicante mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su escritorio.

―¡Ren-niisama! ¡¿Es verdad que Judal-chan fue herido nuevamente en batalla?! ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron enseguida?! ¡Sabes que Ka-Koubun es el mejor sanador dentro del imperio! ―exclamó la chica con nerviosismo, incapaz de contenerse.

Kouen la miró con calma por unos instantes, después extendió una de sus manos hacia los sillones que se encontraban delante de su escritorio.

―Siéntate, Kougyoku ―dijo con voz firme. Ella desvió la mirada por un segundo, percatándose de la pérdida de control que había mostrado delante de la única persona a la que no quería defraudar, y procedió a obedecer de inmediato―. No sé qué tanto te han dicho los inútiles de nuestros mensajeros, pero me temo que te han informado mal. Judal no fue herido, simplemente, se desvaneció cuando peleaba con ese cuarto Magi del que todo el mundo parece estar hablando últimamente.

―¿D-Desvaneció? ―preguntó la pelirroja con un poco de incredulidad. ¿Acaso era que Judal había estado enfermo sin que ella se percatase de ello?

El primer príncipe asintió y luego cerró los ojos.

―Ese Magi… Aladdin, creo que se llama, ha estado merodeando alrededor de los campamentos de nuestro ejército, aparentemente en busca de Judal. No sé decir por qué razón lo hace, pero te puedo asegurar que eso no le ha gustado a nuestro oráculo. Como puedes imaginar, la batalla entre ellos es inevitable ―Kouen suspiró y después continuó―. Judal fue atendido en su momento por los sirvientes que siempre lo rodean para comprobar las causas de su desvanecimiento, creo que incluso ayudó nuestra madre, así que no tienes motivos por los que preocuparte.

Kougyoku bajó la mirada por unos instantes y se llevó una mano al pecho. Recuerdos del comportamiento de Judal durante los últimos meses llegaron a su memoria de inmediato, aumentando su preocupación, por lo que no pudo ser capaz de contenerse e insistió un poco más en el tema.

Quizás fuera cierto que Judal no tenía interés alguno en ser su amigo, pero él era el único, además de Kouen, quien le había dado la oportunidad de demostrar que ella era algo más que la hija de una prostituta con suerte. Eso era algo que jamás olvidaría.

―Ren-niisama, sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitar el preguntarme algo… ―dijo ella con voz suave, luego alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia su hermano y continuó―. ¿Te has dado cuenta, Ren-niisama? Judal-chan ha cambiado mucho, y no sólo me refiero a que ha soltado su cabello y que ahora viste de acuerdo a su posición como oráculo… ―apretó un poco más la mano contra su pecho―. Judal-chan se ha alejado por completo de nosotros. Nunca sale de su alcoba, a menos que sea para ir a un combate, y ahora pasa todo su tiempo rodeado de esos hombres extraños y Hakuryuu. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Judal-chan? ―preguntó finalmente.

Kouen se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a uno de los jardines del castillo. Miró fijamente el árbol de duraznos que se encontraba en el centro y, por un instante, le pareció ver la figura de un Judal mucho más joven e infantil, sonriendo abiertamente mientras extendía hacia él uno de sus frutos favoritos.

"¡Están deliciosos, En!"

El príncipe cerró los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras. No podía negar que lo que decía Kougyoku tenía mucho sentido. Judal _había cambiado_ en aquellos últimos años, al principio de una forma bastante sutil, pero después de la declaración de guerra contra Sindria y de aquel último encuentro con _ese hombre_, todo cambió.

Kouen apretó la mandíbula ante el solo recuerdo de aquel desagradable sujeto, ese bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar lo que le pertenecía por derecho y que, de alguna manera, había impedido que Judal finalmente lo eligiera como a su único Rey. La sola idea de imaginarlos juntos le hacía sentir enfermo.

También estaba la extraña actitud de Hakuryuu, quien se había pegado a las faldas de Judal e incluso compartía su habitación por las noches, según los rumores de los sirvientes. Entendía que estuviera agradecido para con el oráculo, después de todo, él le había dado un nuevo brazo; lo que no podía comprender era que el chico comenzara a rechazar a su propia hermana, a Hakuei.

―¿Ren-niisama? ―llamó Kougyoku con preocupación, regresándolo a la realidad una vez más.

Fue entonces cuando se percató que aquellos extraños hombres que seguían a su madre y a Judal a todas partes se encontraban en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos con atención.

―Seguiremos más tarde, Kougyoku, ahora ve a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo así te lo indique ―ordenó, fulminando con la mirada a los que se habían atrevido a entrar a su estudio sin su consentimiento.

Si no fuera por su madre, la emperatriz, quien los protegía como si de familia se tratasen, en esos momentos hubiera más de uno sin cabeza sobre sus hombros.

―¿En qué puedo servirles, caballeros? ―preguntó con voz fría, sin siquiera molestarse en mantener las apariencias, pues para nadie era noticia que aquella organización era más que odiada por casi todos los miembros de la familia real.

Uno de los hombres alzó una mano y un pergamino adornado con un listón negro flotó hacia él. Un mensaje de la emperatriz, sin duda alguna, pues ese era un detalle distintivo de ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o

―Dime, Hakuryuu… ¿qué tanto poder deseas obtener?

Hakuryuu abrió los ojos ante aquella frase dicha entre jadeos y miró, totalmente embelesado, al hombre que se encontraba sentado a horcadas sobre sus caderas.

―S-Shinkan-dono(1)… ―murmuró él mientras pasaba una de sus manos por aquel suave y largo cabello negro que se desparramaba por gran extensión de la cama en la que ellos se encontraban.

Judal sonrió, sus ojos rojos brillando de forma un tanto perversa.

―Contéstame, Hakuryuu, ¿qué tanto poder deseas obtener? ―preguntó con un ronroneo, ondeando su cuerpo sobre el del otro mientras dejaba que éstos entraran en un íntimo contacto, aunque sólo fuera por encima de la ropa.

Hakuryuu tragó en seco y alzó ligeramente la pelvis, en busca de más.

―Todo… lo quiero todo… ―dijo en un jadeo.

La sonrisa del Magi se extendió aún más y poco a poco se fue recostando sobre el pecho del otro, disfrutando de sus gestos y del fuerte rubor que comenzaba a expandirse por su cuello y mejillas.

―Bien contestado, Hakuryuu… ―susurró él mientras acercaba su rostro al del otro muchacho, para después unir sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Poco a poco, el Rukh oscuro que los rodeaba fue danzando, aumentando de intensidad hasta cubrir la habitación por completo.

TBC…

* * *

(1) Si no estoy mal, quiere decir oráculo… Hakuryuu es muy respetuoso y, que yo sepa, nunca ha llamado a Judal-chan por su nombre. Como oráculo no suena sexy, lo dejaré en Shinkan-dono, ¿oki? ^u^

¡Finalmente el capítulo uno!

Lo he escrito de una sentada, así que me disculpo por los errores. A pesar de estar chiquito, me ha gustado mucho ^^

¡Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen, así que por favor, no dejen de comentar ;w;

Los amo a todos

~Sui~ (*^▽^*)


End file.
